Love On U
by Woo JiJV
Summary: Langsung baca aja dah, gak pandai buat summary. ElVin couple, U-Kiss, Jaeseop alittle bit. Yaoi, Oneshot DL? DR!


Author : Woo JiJV

Love On You

Main Pair :

Kim Kyoung Jae (Ellison Kim U-Kiss)

Woo Sunghyun (Kevin Woo U-Kiss)

Main Pair : Elvin

Other cast : U-Kiss member

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god and their, or their parents.

Genre : Romance, sad / Hurt agency

Warning : Bromance/YAOI, OOC, Typo(s) DL? DR!

Lets read!

.

.

.

Kevin POV

Semudah rasa sakit ini datang saat melihatnya menatap orang lain, saat melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain, melihatnya berubah lebih baik untuk orang lain, hyung, aku menyukaimu, bisakah kau melihatnya? Kenapa aku berada selalu di dekatmu? Kenapa hanya dengan mu aku terlihat sangat terbuka, dan kenapa hanya pada dia aku tak dekat dan mereka menyebutnya hubungan yang canggung, tidak hyung, aku tidak suka dia , aku benci padanya.

Aku benci lelaki bernama Kim Jaeseop, aku benci karena dia bisa memiliki mu, hyung. aku mencintaimu, bisakah kau tahu hal itu dari saat aku menatapmu? Tak tahu kah aku hanya menatapmu seperti aku butuh, bukan seperti seorang adik kecil. Aku ingin hyung, aku ingin hyung tahu meski tak harus membalasnya, tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tak pernah memaksakan hal itu lagi.

Karena aku lelah hyung, aku lelah, seluruh tubuh ku lelah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang menyebutnya sakit hati, karena aku rasa seluruh tubuhku pun seakan tak sanggup bangkit, sakit, ngilu, aku benci diri ku yang diam dan menangis dibalik senyumku merestui kalian berdua, ikut bahagia. Aku sakit hyung. lihatlah aku, sekali saja.

Semudah itu pula sekarang aku tersenyum padamu, melihatmu bahagia dengan tangan yang tak terlepas dengan jemarinya. Kau senang hyung? senang menyiksaku?

"Kevin." Aku merasakan Eli menangkap lenganku, tanpa terasa aku melakukannya lagi, mencoba mendekati Kiseop, mencoba berada di dekatnya, aku menengadah pada Eli dengan mata ku yang agak basah. Eli langsung menarikku kepelukannya.

"Tidak Kevin, dia bukan lagi Kiseop yang dulu, yang bisa kau dekati dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untukmu, dia milik AJ sekarang. Kau harus mengerti itu."

Tangis ku pecah, Eli menarikku ke suatu tempat yang sekiranya tak mungkin ada orang yang tahu aku menangis dan tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sesukaku, rasanya berbeda saat menangis dan berada dipelukan orang lain, dada Kiseop adalah kesukaan ku, dadanya hangat dan detak jantungnya sangat menenangkan, kenapa aku tak juga bisa merasakan hal itu pada orang lain.

"Ada aku disini. Kita kan teman."

"Eli.."

"Sttt.. menangis sajalah. Aku tahu nanti kau akan lega sendiri." Bukan hanya lega, tapi aku akan lelah, sangat lelah. Entah kenapa ini membuatku takut saat berdekatan dengan Eli, orang yang sekarang jadi satu-satunya orang terdekatku, aku takut perasaan itu juga ada pada Eli meski aku anggap itu tidak mungkin, aku menyukai Kiseop dari sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan sampai sekarang, detik ini, di pelukan Eli, semua perasaan itu masih utuh dan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Aku takut jatuh cinta lagi, terlebih pada orang terdekatku. Kiseop hyung, kau membuatku takut mencintai.

"Kevin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kau mengetahui sesuatu." Aku diam memejamkan mataku saat Eli mengusap punggung ku pelan.

"I Love You Kevin,"

Deg

Entah kenapa tangis ku malah makin menjadi. Eli melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan menangkup wajah ku yang sudah basah dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang hangat, dia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda, sekian tahun aku mengenalnya baru sekarang dia menatapku dengan cara seperti ini, seperti dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Kau melihatnya? Temukan aku pada dirimu Kevin. Aku mencintaimu." Aku membeku, kakiku menancap kuat pada lantai dan tak sanggup berdiri saat Eli mendekatkan dirinya padaku, memiringkan kepalanya, logika ku menyuruhku untuk menghindar, sedikit lagi dan logika ku menang, aku menoleh ke samping saat Eli sudah hampir sampai padaku, kami diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Maafkan—" entah kenapa aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Eli, aku ingin kau.. tolong tetap berada di sampingku, aku tidak bisa sendirian. Aku butuh kau, aku—"

"Jangan.. jangan katakan Kevin, kau belum merasakan itu, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu,karena aku memang tak sanggup jauh darimu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama."

"Aku mau.. tolong lakukan itu padaku." Aku memeluknya erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan kembali menangis, dia tak kalah memelukku dengan erat. Dia menaruh dagunya pada kepalaku dan sesekali menghirup aroma rambutku.

Ellison Kim. Aku ingin kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, lakukan apapun untuk itu, aku ingin bebas dari perasaan ini, aku lelah merasa sakit untuk hal yang percuma.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari aku akan menemukan kedua orang itu bermesraan di meja makan, dan yang bisa ku lakukan apa? Aku diam, dan menunduk, aku tak akan khawatir ada yang menanyakan kondisiku, karena aku tahu itu bukanlah Kiseop, jika pun ada itu adalah Hoon atau Soohyun hyung, Kiseop hyung sudah sangat tak memperdulikan ku, dia terlalu senang dengan dunianya, aku memakan roti ku dengan tenang, aku rindu seseorang di pagi hari ini.

Dongho. Ya, dia sudah pergi, bertambahlah kesedihanku. Biasanya aku akan punya teman untuk mengalihkan perasaanku.

"Kevin." Aku sedikit terkejut saat Eli sudah duduk di samping ku dan mengusap rambutku, entah kenapa perlakuannya justru membuatku malu, entahlah aku merasa pipi ku hangat, dia juga tersenyum, kenapa aku baru sadar? Eli sangat tampan.

"Astaga!" Aku mendengar pekikan Hoon hyung tapi aku sendiri tak tahu harus apa, semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba, Eli menggigit ujung lain dari rotiku, oh Tuhan, wajahku benar-benar memanas saat ini, bagaimana ini? Wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hoon hyung memukul pundak Eli dan Eli langsung mengunyah roti 'curian' nya dariku dan masih sempat mengerling padaku.

"Sakit bodoh." Desis Eli pada Hoon hyung, mereka sedang adu tatapan tajam. Sedangkan Soohyun hyung menepuk pundakku.

"Wajahmu memerah." Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengunyah rotiku cepat, matilah, Eli justru menatap ku kembali, aku bisa mati, kenapa dengan ku?! Soohyun hyung tertawa, aku menunduk tapi aku merasakan tangan Eli merambat pada tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau hanya begini tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Eumm.." Bukan kah aku yang ingin agar dia membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padanya? Lalu apa alasanku untuk menolak?

"Astaga, kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Hoon hyung menyiapkan piring.

"Benarkah Vinnie?"

Deg.

Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Eli makin mengerat, aku menatapnya dan dia balas menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya yang baru aku sadari banyak mengandung energy disana.

"Heum.. Kevin dan aku sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih!" Aku tersedak, Soohyun hyung segera mengambil air putih dan meneguknya cepat. Hoon hyung hampir saja menjatuhkan piringnya, sedangkan Kiseop dan Jaeseop hyung, entahlah aku tak mau tahu, yang ada nanti aku makin merasa aneh lagi.

"Kalian.. ya, sebenarnya kalian cocok. Tapi aku tak menyangka saja. Selamat ya?"

"Tentu kami ini cocok. Ya kan baby?"

"A-apa?" Aku masih berkedip menyesuaikan keadaan, tapi dia sudah melakukan satu hal lagi yang membuatku salah tingkah.

cup

"Hey, jangan mencium pipinya, kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah sama seperti kerang goreng di piring Jaeseop?"

"Itu kepiting bodoh!" Larat Hoon hyung, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu aku dengarkan. Eli belum juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya, jantungku terus saja berdetak kencang, sesekali dia melirikku dan hanya mengirimkan senyuman nya yang sangat tampan. Ya, memang tampan. Ellison Kim itu … tampan.

Blush

"Kenapa wajahnya merah lagi?"

Entah itu suara siapa. Aku rasa aku demam.

.

.

.

Semua nya baik-baik saja, perlahan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sering menggelitiki perutku tiap aku berada di dekat Eli, yang dulu juga aku rasakan pada Kiseop hyung. dan aku semakin sering memperhatikan gerak geriknya, dia lucu, dan dia sangat humoris dia bisa merusak imagenya sendiri, itu pun sama seperti Kiseop. Kita sama-sama berdarah Korea-Amerika, entah itu salah satu factor gampangnya dia merebut perhatian ku.

Sore ini, aku menjadi MC di salah satu acara dan sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mendapatkan hadiah dari tamu undangan kami, saat aku menunjukkan pada kamera, salah satu tamu kami mencium pipiku, aku tertawa canggung dan dia langsung lari, aku tahu grup ini sangat menyukai U-Kiss, bahkan maknaenya bilang dia adalah fans berat kami. Aku menolehkan pandanganku pada seseorang dan mata ku melebar, ternyata orang yang memakai topi itu adalah Eli, dia menggerakkan tangannya agar aku mendekat. Aku mendekat dengan kepala tertunduk. Pasti dia melihatnya tadi.

"Hey, angkat wajahmu cantik, kekasihku mana boleh menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti itu."

Blush

Eli, kenapa kau sangat gampang membuatku salah tingkah? Dan dari mana kau dapat kata-kata semanis itu, sial. Dia meraih daguku dan tertawa kecil melihat rona merah muda yang aku rasa sudah ada di sekitar pipiku, ah, aku rasa sampai ke telinga.

"Siapa tadi? Kenapa menciummu?" Dia menatapku serius, aku benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tak menatap matanya, kenapa aku takut? Kenapa aku jadi.. takut? Bukan, bukan takut dimarahi, aku takut Eli akan pergi.. dan..

"Hey.." Dia menyentuh pipiku, aku hanya diam dan menengadah pada nya.

"Maaf." Dia membulatkan matanya lucu, astaga apa aku menangis? Sepertinya.. aku hendak menghapus nya, tapi jemarinya lebih dulu mengusapnya, tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku kembali merasa jantungku berdetak kencang, tangannya pun berhenti mengusap pipiku.

"Kevin!"

Entah aku atau kami berdua sama-sama salah tingkah, aku segera bergerak menoleh pada Eric yang sepertinya butuh sedikit bantuan, aku kembali menatapnya meminta ijin, apa yang aku lakukan? Meminta ijin?

"Ng.. aku.." Dia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri lalu mengangguk, aku tersenyum dan segera berjalan pergi sebelum..

"Kevin!" Aku berhenti dan kembali menoleh padanya.

"Saranghae."

DEG

Rasanya semakin dalam, desiran darahku, jantungku, semua persendianku, semuanya semakin merespon sangat dalam perkataannya, pertama dia mengatakan hal itu rasanya biasa, kedua kali, ketiga kali, dan sekarang.. semua terasa indah. Aku berkedip saat punggungnya sudah menjauh. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar dan pergi sebelum Eric sadar ada yang salah dengan tingkah lakuku.

Tunggu, biarlah.

.

.

.

Aku menyentuh dadaku, tidak ada, aku menarik ujung kaos Eli.

"Apa sayang?" Pasti, dan ini selalu terjadi, aku akan blank seketika jika Eli, sahabatku yang dulu biasa saja, yang dulu nya sering aku kerjai, yang sering memarahiku, yang sering membuatku kesal, sekarang dia membuatku mati kutu.

"Jangan.. memanggilku begitu." Dia mengernyit, tangannya meraih pinggangku untuk mendekat padanya, aku hanya menyandarkan kepala ku padanya, bukan berniat apa, aku hanya tidak mau dia menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Dia mencium rambutku. Astaga, bisakah dia berhenti? Aku menyentuh dadanya, sangat keras. Aku rasa dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak merasakannya Eli.."

"Apa? Kau belum merasakan apapun padaku?" Aku menggeleng cepat, dia mengusap rambutku.

"Lalu?"

"Kiseop hyung.. aku tidak merasakan dadaku berdetak kencang lagi saat tadi aku menatap wajahnya." Aku menatap ke depan, menyaksikan film yang sebenarnya aku tak mengerti bagaimana awalnya, karena fikiranku penuh dengan Eli, aku tidak focus.

"Itu bagus." Gumamnya.

"Terima kasih." Dia tertawa, dan aku suka. Aku sangat suka. Dia memelukku, membungkusku dengan kedua lengannya, lengannya jauh lebih besar dari Kiseop, Kiseop memang berotot, dan dia haha, dia besar entah karena otot atau lemak. Haha. Oh, entah kapan terakhir aku merasa sangat bahagia. Harusnya dari dulu aku merasakan ini, ini salahnya. Kenapa dia tak bicara tentang perasaanya dan mencoba nya bersama ku seperti sekarang?

"Aku takut.. aku takut kau tidak membiarkan aku mengajarimu mencintaiku." Aku diam, mata ku terpejam, hembusan nafas hangatnya menerpa pelipisku.

"Itu sebabnya kau tak mau memulainya dari dulu?"

"Hmm.."

"Ternyata kau lumayan penakut." Dia pasti tengah tersenyum, aku tahu dia pasti geli dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi tidak dia tak tersenyum, tapi tertawa. Orang ini benar-benar.

"Aku lebih takut kau menjauhiku dari pada bertemu setan atau sejenisnya." Aku tertawa kecil. Dia mematikan televisi dan benar-benar focus padaku, entahlah, aku senang, itu saja. Merasa di perhatikan apalagi olehnya sekarang menjadi salah satu hal yang membuatku senang.

"Kau bercanda."

"Sayangku…"

"Ya!" Aku memukul lengannya, dia tertawa, bagus, sekarang dia tahu apa yang bisa membuatku langsung salah tingkah dan mendapatkan rona sialan di kedua pipiku yang tak akan lama naik hingga kupingku. Menyebalkan. Dia memelukku erat, sangat erat, hingga aku merasakan begitu terlindungi.

"Mengantuk tuan putri?" Mataku memang berat dan aku tidak sanggup berbohong, aku menurunkan kedua kakiku, tapi aku merasa kakiku tak menapak lantai, malah terangkat dan itu ulah Eli, dia menggengdongku, menaruh tangannya di lipatan lututku dan punggungku, apa ini? Aku digendong ala perempuan?

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku senang kau sudah bisa menerimaku. Ini adalah balasannya dariku." Ucapnya enteng, aku melingkar kan tanganku di tengkuknya.

"Turunkan aku Eli.. aku berat." Ucapku, dia tertawa.

"Kau sangat berat nyonya Kim. Bahkan kau sama dengan selembar kertas saking beratnya." Aku tersenyum geli, menepuk punggungnya sebagai protesan.

"Aku Kevin Woo."

"Ya. Kevin Woo yang sangattt aku cintai."

Aku ingin mati saja, dia membuat darahku berdesir hingga kewajah dan alhasil kedua wajahku memerah lagi, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di lehernya, dia tak perotes, mungkin dia sedang tersenyum mengejekku karena wajahku memerah lagi. Kenapa aku gampang sekali malu begini?

"Kim Sunghyun.. bagus juga." Aku terkikik dan enggan protes, biarlah dia senang.

.

.

.

Hari ini Eli menjadi MC di salah satu acara televisi yang sama denganku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini, manager dan Soohyun hyung menahan ku untuk projek U-Kiss berikutnya. Kenapa aku juga diikut sertakan?

"Jangan protes sayang, lagipula dari dulu kau selalu dipanggil manager setiap kali kita akan comeback bukan?" Aku hanya tersenyum aneh, memangnya wajah ku terlihat seperti itu?

"Ini projek kita di Jepang hyung?"

"hm, benar." Aku tahu ini akan lama, dan membosankan, lalu siapa yang akan mengawasi Eli jika Eli bertemu dengan beberapa wanita –wait? Aku cemburu? Bagus, perkembangan besar, aku akan memberitahu Eli, betapa konyolnya ini semua.

Setelahnya kami pulang, minus manager, karena manager akan tetap berada di gedung untuk beberapa urusan, aku tak tahu apa saja yang terjadi sampai kembali mataku terbuka, sepertinya tertidur dan Soohyun hyung membangunkanku.

Aku berjalan di belakangnya, sesampai di dorm, aku dan Soohyun hyung sama-sama bingung dengan kondisi yang masih sangat gelap. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Soohyun hyung langsung menerobos masuk, aku meraba-raba dinding dan menekan sakelar, semuanya masih baik-baik saja, tapi sepi, TV masih ada di tempatnya, jadi tak ada kerampokan disini. Mungkin. Entahlah. Tapi..

"Huks.." Aku dan Soohyun hyung sama-sama menegang, sepertinya, tidak, mana mungkin hantu?

.

.

Author POV

Kevin dan Soohyun berlari kearah lelaki yang meringkuk dekat sofa. Kiseop, ya itu Kiseop. Penampilannya begitu berantakan, Kevin orang pertama yang langsung berjongkok di hadapan Kiseop, Kiseop memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Hyung?" Kiseop mengangkat wajahnya, astaga betapa sakitnya hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, terutama Kevin, meski belakangan ini perasaanya sudah berada pada Eli tapi Kiseop tetap orang yang pernah dia cintai.

"Kiseop-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Soohyun ikut berjongkok di hadapan Kiseop. Kiseop menggeleng pelan.

"Aku.. aku tidak .." Kevin diam membatu saat Kiseop memeluknya, lelaki itu menangis di pundaknya.

"Jaeseop.. huks.. kami bertengkar dan dia meninggalkanku."

Deg

Kevin tentu marah mendengarnya, dia tak menyangka hubungan mereka yang selalu harmonis itu tiba-tiba bisa begini, lalu apa gunanya Kevin membiarkan Jaeseop memiliki Kiseop jika lelaki itu tak becus menjaga Kiseop? Lelaki cantik itu melepaskan pelukan Kiseop.

"Kemana dia hyung? kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Kevin dingin. Kiseop menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba marah dan langsung meninggalkan ku.." dan Soohyun mendekat memeluk Kiseop, menenangkannya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kevin langsung pergi.

"Kevin!" Kevin bahkan tak memperdulikan teriakan Soohyun. Lelaki cantik itu membanting pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, entah seberapa kencang dia melajutkan mobilnya, dia juga tak tahu, dia juga tak tahu mau kemana, dia hanya marah dan dia ingin menghilangkan perasaannya. Perasaan marahnya. Dan tepat, dia tahu kemana satu tempat yang akan AJ datangi, entahlah dia sendiri tak yakin, dia sangat amat tidak dekat dengan Jaeseop, meskipun lelaki itu selalu mencoba mendekatinya, dan mengumbar pada media betapa buruknya hubungan mereka, heh, AJ terlalu memperhatikan hubungan mereka, Kevin muak memikirkannya. Entah kenapa, dia sekarang berkali lipat tidak suka pada lelaki itu.

PARAN.

Tentu bagi yang tak mengenal AJ, inilah tempat dimana orang kebingungan mencari AJ, mungkin lelaki bernama lain Jaeseop itu ada di sini. Kevin tidak mengenal satu pun anggota PARAN. Kevin bukan lah orang yang gampang dekat dengan seseorang apalagi bukan dari U-Kiss, Amber, Eric, Brad, dan Kris adalah temannya, hanya sedikit dari banyaknya artis di Korea.

"Sia- Kevin?" Dan Kevin diam saja dengan lelaki tinggi yang masih terpaku menatapnya tanpa basa-basi Kevin menegapkan kepalanya.

"Apa AJ ada disini?" Lelaki itu menatapnya heran.

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak—"

"Oh, maaf sunbae sudah menggangu. Aku harus pergi."

"Sama.. sama?" lelaki itu berkedip. Apa? Sunbae? Dia kan hanya mantan manager PARAN yang hari ini mengunjungi mantan anggota PARAN lain untuk reuni? Apa sebegitu nya Kevin tak mengenal anggota PARAN?

Kevin tak membawa ponsel, sial sekali dia, dia ingin menghubungi Eli, tapi fokusnya langsung berubah bukan pada fikirannya tapi pada lelaki yang kini berdiri tegap di pinggir pembatas jalan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kevin segera menepikan mobilnya dan keluar. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah AJ itu membesarkan pupil matanya, memastikan itu adalah Kevin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Kevin dengan suara yang meninggi, AJ masih berkedip belum mengerti dan tidak menyangka Kevin akan mengatakan atau bertanya, atau bahkan berbicara padanya, Kevin yang selalu dingin padanya sekarang ada dihadapannya bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Mencari angin."

Bodoh.

"Kau fikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" AJ akhirnya mengerti apa yang membuat Kevin seperti itu, marah, ya meski wajah itu tetap akan terlihat seperti malaikat sekalipun Kevin mencoba marah. AJ tersenyum tenang,

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Lagi pula ini tak ada urusannya dengan mu." AJ tersenyum sinis, dan tak menatap Kevin lagi.

"Kau kira Kiseop hyung itu apa? Kau kira dia tidak sakit? Dia sangat mencintaimu! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pertengkarkan? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" Kevin merasakan nafasnya tak teratur, AJ hanya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Kevin muak.

"Kau tidak—"

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau mengurusi uruan kami? Kau bahkan tak pernah peduli denganku, kau bahkan tak pernah menanyakan apapun—"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang keadaan mu Kim Jaeseop! Aku tidak peduli denganmu." Kalimat dingin seperti itu tak akan siapapun menyangkanya bahwa itu adalah Kevin yang mengatakannya. Kevin yang berwajah malaikat itu, dan hanya satu yang AJ fikirkan.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan ku berbeda?" Kevin diam, sedangkan AJ menatapnya tajam, Kevin tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan topic ini, mengenai kenapa dia bersikap dingin pada AJ, apa dia harus memberitahunya? Jalanan sangat sepi, dan Kevin benci dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa, itu membuat AJ tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa Woo Sunghyun? Kau tidak suka padaku? Apa kau cemburu?"

Tepat. Sangat tepat. Kevin seperti merasakan nyawanya dicabut saat itu juga, tidak bisa jangan sampai AJ memberitahu hal ini pada Kiseop nantinya, dia tak mau Kiseop malah menjauhinya, atau membuat keadaan Kiseop makin buruk, dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, bukan menghancurkannya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk memiliki Eli, mencintai hanya Eli bukan Kiseop, dia hampir berhasil.

Tolong jangan membuatnya goyah lagi. Karena dengan satu saja kalimat pengakuannya dia bisa mengetahui perasaan Kiseop padanya, tapi itu tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa egois. AJ memanfaatkan diamnya Kevin dengan berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi benar?" Dia menyeringai. Kevin berkedip dan sadar dari lamunannya. Dia reflek mundur saat AJ mendekat. AJ masih menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Aku punya hadiah untukmu, karena sudah menghiburku, aku senang kau ada disini, bahkan menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan. Kau sangat memperhatikanku.. Woo Sunghyun. "

GREPP

"Kau lebih cantik jika dilihat dari sini?"

"A-apa.. apa maksudmu AJ?!" Jaeseop tersenyum,

"Jaeseop saja Sunghyun." Kevin tidak suka mendengar suara berat itu memanggil nama koreanya, itu terdengar terlalu intim. Jaeseop menahan tangan Kevin, dan menghimpit tubuh Kevin ke mobil.

"Akh!" Bahkan rasanya sangat sesak. AJ semakin merapatkan dirinya.

"Kiseop hanya mainanku saja.. aku tidak pernah serius menyukainya. Ya, awalnya aku memang menyukai orang lain.. bukan dia, tapi orang itu tak pernah melirikku, bersikap dingin padaku, menganggapku tak ada.. itu menyebalkan, bahkan aku menyukainya sejak aku masih ada di PARAN. Aku rela masuk U-Kiss juga untuk bisa bersama dengannya, siapa yang sakit jika kenyataannya dia tak pernah menganggapku ada."

Deg

Deg

Jaeseop tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi Kevin yang pucat dan tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Baru sadar sayang? ya.. itu kau Kevin." Jadi selama ini Kiseop hanya sebuah pelarian? Dan sejak kapan? Apa yang dia fikirkan hingga tak sadar akan hal itu?

"_Jaeseop itu sangat aneh.. dia seperti menyukaimu Kevin."_

"_Haha. Hoon hyung terlalu berlebihan, dia biasa saja."_

Bahkan Hoon menyadarinya terlebih dulu darinya, Soohyun pun pernah berkata seperti itu. Kevin melebarkan matanya saat merasakan benda basah dan lembut mencium lehernya, mengendus bau nya. Kevin memberontak tapi AJ benar-benar menahan tangannya. Kevin merasakan AJ menghisap lehernya terlalu keras, Kevin memekik dan menahan desahannya, desahan perihnya, dia tak sanggup bernafas, detakan jantungnya kian menjadi, dia benar-benar takut, terakhir dia memejamkan matanya saat jaeseop mendekat kan dirinya, mencium rahangnya dan terus keatas, Kevin berharap Eli ada disini, dia benar-benar tak mau sampai Jaeseop menyentuh bibirnya.

"_Eli.."_

GREB

BUGH

BUGHH

Kevin merasakan tangannya sudah terlepas, mata coklatnya terbuka tapi langsung gelap karena seseorang memeluknya erat, Hoon.

"Hoon hyung.."

"Pejamkan matamu Kevin. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tubuh Kevin memang terasa lemas oleh perlakuan Jaeseop, tapi dia ingin tahu sesuatu.

"Apa dia Eli?"

"Ya, dia Eli." Kevin tersenyum, seperti Kevin yang sering mereka lihat, malaikat mereka. Kevin tersenyum dengan begitu indah dimata Hoon, Hoon ikut tersenyum, dia mengerti sekarang, ternyata mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

"Eli! Sudah hentikan! Hoon bantu aku!" Kevin mendengar Soohyun melerai perkelahian mereka. Kevin tiba-tiba merasa pening.

"Kiseop hyung.." Lirih Kevin saat pelukan itu berganti dengan dada yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Kau lelah? Pejamkan matamu Kevin, kau pasti sangat lelah.."

"Tidak hyung.."

"Sttt.." Kiseop memejamkan matanya, dari ujung matanya terjatuh sebutir air mata, dia sudah tahu semuanya, dia sudah tahu tentang perasaan Kevin padanya, Eli sudah menjelaskan semuanya tadi, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Eli adalah yang terbaik untuk Kevin, bukan dia. Kiseop merasakan lelaki bertubuh ramping itu sudah tidur, dia melirik AJ yang ditarik paksa oleh Soohyun ke dalam mobil, Eli menatap Kiseop dan Kiseop melempar senyum, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu, dia sakit?" Eli mengangguk dengan ekspresi sedih, Kiseop mengulum senyumnya dan menyerahkan Kevin pada Eli.

"Biar aku yang menyetir." Eli tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya menyuruh AJ untuk meminta maaf dan semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu, Kiseop tak akan peduli lagi dengan hubungan mereka, yang dia fikirkan adalah Kevin yang masih butuh dia, masih butuh kasih sayangnya, kasih sayang yang sekarang hanya sebatas adik dan kakak.

Ellison Kim. Selamat untukmu. Kiseop akan menjadi Hyung terbaik untuk Kevin, seperti dulu. Dan kau akan menjadi 'real' kekasihnya, sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

END

Jahh!

Elvin shipper Are you happy? Apa ceritanya jelek? Atau aneh? Sorry, kalian bias kok request FF U-Kiss couple, kita harus melestarikan FF U-Kiss Couple haha..

maaf kalau masih ada thypo, ini juga belom bisa aku edit .. ada sedikit .. masalah ._.

Review?


End file.
